Life Jacket
by TotallyTiva
Summary: When Tony realizes he's drowning, who will be his Life Jacket?
1. Chapter 1

_Tony's POV_

_Knock knock._

"Tony, what are you doing here?"  
Surely the words couldn't be this hard.  
"Ziva," I started.  
"What is it Tony?"  
"I love you."

Ziva's POV

I gasped in surprise.

"Tony,"  
The words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I slammed the door and collapsed on my couch crying.

Tony's POV

I sulked back to my apartment and searched out the alcohol, downing a bottle of the first thing I could find, before collapsing on my couch.  
I immediately passed out and dreamt of the one person I would do anything for.  
I awoke to a phone call, I looked out the window, it was dark, but not morning dark yet, it was probably around 2:00, exactly two hours after I had arrived at Ziva's.  
I picked up, obviously grouchy.  
"What?"

"Dinozzo,"

Gibbs' POV

I didn't know how to tell him, it would surely crush him, and honestly he didn't sound very good in the first place.  
"It's Ziva, Tony"

Tony's POV

I immediately sobered up, preparing for the next words, needing a deep breath for every syllable.  
"Where?"  
"Bethesda."  
I hung up and grabbed my car keys as I flew out the door, wondering how bad she was, if I would ever be able to love her anymore.  
The ride there was excruciating, I couldn't keep my mind off of her, she was so important to me.  
** I never realized how much I would drown if the life jacket came off. I was in deep water and she was my life… jacket.**

I got there quick, amazed that I didn't crash or get pulled over. I walked in and to the head nurse and requested the room of Ziva David.  
Sir, she's in ICU"  
"Well-"  
"The people that are just as stubborn as you are on floor 4"  
"Thanks."  
I called as I ran down the hallway and to the stairs, who knows how long it could take for an elevator to get here?  
I finally reached the fourth floor after what seemed like years. My brain not registering that it had only been minutes. I looked around, and funnily enough could not locate the ultra standing out group of a Goth, a Computer geek, an old Scotsman, and an Old man, with hair gray as something gray. I turned around and spotted Gibbs, I ran towards him.

"Gibbs, where is she?"  
"I'm sorry, Tony."

* * *

**Sorry, my story got cut off so I had to do the whole process over again. Anyway R&R Pretty Please, keep reading trust me!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"And for the record, Rule Twelve is there for a reason."  
He walked away and I stared off right where he was before he walked off, and then I realized that she was there, in the room he was standing in front of. I quickly ran through the door. Anxious to be by her side.  
She laid there totally lifeless, her skin was pale, and covered in bruises, she almost looked dead.  
"Ziva, how could this happen?"  
As I said this I realized I didn't know what happened to her, desperate not to leave her, he called Gibbs, even though he knew it was overkill, seeing as Gibbs was right around the corner, but he didn't think he could handle leaving her right now.  
"Gibbs,"  
"Ya, Boss, could you come?"  
Gibbs hung up and was there in literally 2 seconds.  
"Whaddya need Dinozzo?" Although he said it with comfort, an usual yet soothing tone from his usually demanding boss.  
"How did it happen Boss?"  
"Her neighbour heard the fight, but it was almost already over, apparently she tried to get away but she got hit by a car, not badly, but just enough to knock her out, the cops arrived shortly after, followed by the ambulance, and the neighbour informed them of her identity and they called us."  
"That it?" I croaked out, my heart breaking every syllable he said."  
"Tony, rules are meant to be broken."  
And with that he stepped out, leaving me to my thoughts, and pain.

I know what she would say even if she didn't tell me 'I was crazy and she would never feel the same way' she would say  
'Tony, I am a killer, I was not meant to be happy, even if we did, what if my Father found out, he is not exactly a tolerant man, you would be dead as a door handle'  
And with that I laughed, I couldn't help it, I probably looked like a maniac, but I didn't care, I was allowed to laugh, she was cute. She would probably kill me if she knew I was thinking that but she is, she is my little cute ninja-chick.

Abby's POV

"Gibbs, he doesn't look so good."  
I watched Tony, pain on his face, and then he started laughing, loud.  
"Boss, look at him, I think he's gone mad."  
"No, Abby, just crazy,"  
And he may not have known but after he said that I heard him whisper  
"in love."  
They are, I watched them for so long go under undercover operations, they would risk their lives for each other daily, and something like this is inevitable.  
I turned to Gibbs, I looked at his face, it was clear that he wasn't sure about it, I knew I could make him approve, but we had always been family, I don't think he wanted them to get hurt like he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**McGee's POV**

"McGee, come on."  
"Where are we going, Boss?"  
"Where do you think we're going Tim,"  
"We're going to headquarters, we still need to find out who did this."  
"What about Tony, Boss?"  
"Well, Tim, officially he's on protective custody."  
And unofficially he's just madly in love.  
"Coming, Boss."

I let Gibbs turn around before quickly giving Abby a quiet kiss, and running after him.  
As soon as the elevator doors shut, Gibbs shut down the elevator and turned to me.  
"Rule #12"  
"Rule #18" I shot back.  
"Sorry, Boss"  
Gibbs smacked me in the back of the head.  
"A slap in the face is an insult, a slap in the back of the head is a wakeup call."  
He got in his car and I got in mine, (me and Abby had taken separate cars to remain inconspicuous) ready to shut the door, when all of the sudden he called out:  
"Just, McGee, Rule #8, don't forget it."  
I wondered what he meant, Rule #8, Rule #8…

**Abby's POV**

I looked through the glass, he was sitting there, with the blankest canvas of a face, I had ever seen, and that is a lot of people, like there was this one I met at this really cool shop for Goths, and he purposefully like put make-up on his face so that his skin was ultra- pale. But like… where was I? Anyway back to Tony, look at him, it was so obvious it had been so obvious, he would tug on her hair, and she would threaten him with office supplies, it's like a kindergarten crush. Except in kindergarten I'm pretty sure that you don't jump in front of your partner to take a bullet. Or simply helping them back up when they've fallen.

I walked over to him,

"Tony, tell her, it could help her out. She needs a reason to survive, and you are the perfect reason."  
"What, me? An Italian drunk womanizer?"  
"Not specifically Tony, just her love, tell her what you want to."  
He looked up to me.  
"Thank you, Abby, really I mean it."  
I nodded back to him encouragingly, and stepped outside to give him privacy. He needed to tell her.

_What about tomorrow?  
What about today?  
What about the day when you finally realize  
Everything you've always wanted to say._

**McGee's POV**

Rule#8:

Never take anything for granted.  
Never. This wasn't like Tony's previous one night stands, seeing as he had changed, the way he looked at Ziva. He was a changed man, and the best way possible. I know Gibbs would never separate the team, but I also knew I shouldn't push him, with me and Abby, and Tony and Ziva. Of course they didn't count they had been in love for a while, they just didn't know, the rest of us did. Me and Abby had liked each other too, but love? I think I do… I love her.

I got to the base, and Gibbs was already there, no surprise there, his driving is almost as bad as Zi… Ziva's. How could this happen, who would want to hurt her, well given her past in Mossad, quite a bit of people could want to hurt her, but she was Ziva. Ziva is Ziva. Deadly Ziva, that can kick your ass, or help you when you're down.

"McGee!" Gibbs bark woke me from my trance, I had already walked to the bullpen.  
"Boss?"  
"Gear up, we're going to Ziva's place."

As Gibbs' insane driving took me to the point of nausea, I wondered what it would look like, Ziva being Ziva, none of us had seen her apartment. Of course I wish it was under different circumstances but, take what you get, and be happy.

As we pulled up to Ziva I was surprised, it looked happy, I mean it wasn't Charlie and The Chocolate Factory, but there were Rows of flowers, in the front garden, beautiful ones at that. The weird thing about Ziva's block, was that even though they were all apartments they were all one story buildings with only one apartment each.

I stepped in, and was disgusted at what I saw, the place was a mess, there was a couch to the left, with its back to the kitchen, which was on the right. The front of the couch faced the television and to both sides were side- tables with lamps sitting up against the couch. To the left of the television was a large full- wall window. And straight in front of us was a hallway, which down was a bedroom, a spare bedroom, and a bathroom. The whole place was a wreck, the lamps were knocked over and the book that obviously used to sit on the table was lying open on the floor. There was blood everywhere, and I'm guessing it was all Ziva's.

_Ring Ring._

Gibbs' phone started ringing, and when he pulled it out, it was Tony calling.  
"Yah, Tony, What do you need?"  
McGee could hear the chatter from the other end of the line. Obviously Gibbs had accidently turned the volume all the way up and couldn't turn it back down.  
"Boss, I don't want to bail on… protective custody, but I want to help get …"  
I think everybody who heard him was hearing him saying vengeance.  
"whoever did this." He finally finished.  
"I don't want you to come down here, Tony." Gibbs responded sternly.  
"Just send me all the pics. you take. Even of her apartment I want to see what kind of T.V. she has."  
He said, attempting, yet failing, to cover up his obvious need for revenge, and to find out who did this.

"Sorry, DiNozzo, I can't do that."  
"Boss, come on."  
"No, Tony." I put on.  
"Guys, you can't be serious."  
"Sorry, Tony." I replied.  
And with that Gibbs hung up.

Gibbs and I both knew that if Tony saw this it would break him… or his heart. Then again I'm not sure he's not already there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I will try to begin on the fourth chapter soon, swamped with back to school preparations. R&R Pretty Please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tony's POV**

Why wouldn't they let me see the pics? I needed… I needed revenge for whoever did this to my Zee. She looked so hurt. So broken, so unlike herself. Strong Ziva cowering inside the pale lifeless shell of a human.

"Well, Zee, hope you don't mind me calling you that. Makes you feel sort of like you're, well… like you're mine. I don't know what I'm thinking, but I think I at least know what I'm feeling. I think, I think…"

Maybe right now wasn't the best time to tell her.

"Well, you've been in here for…"

I looked at my watch, 12:01.

"For two days I guess, well, you've been in a coma and…"  
It's breaking my heart.  
"I can't do this, I can't. For so long I've been having this feeling, like Gibbs in his gut, except mine is in my heart.  
I… I love you, Ziva."

She started to stir.

"Oh my God, Ziva, can you hear me?"  
"Ziva?"  
"Tony? Tony?"  
"Nurse? Nurse!" I shouted out of the room.

A nurse came into the room.  
"Yes, Mr. Dinozzo."  
"She's up." I said, simply, yet urgently.

The nurse called in the doctor. They started working around her, taking the tube out of her throat, putting on the oxygen mask, checking her vitals. Finally they left.

"Well, Zee-vah, um… did you happen… to hear… what I said… before?"  
She just looked at me, her eyes saying everything.  
"I meant it, Zee, I did, really."  
"Tony, I have to tell you something."  
"Ziva, please don't. I don't care about everything that could go wrong. Every little thing, Gibbs, Mossad, your father, work. "  
"Tony,-"  
"Sorry, Ziva, you're right. I don't even know how you feel. I am such an idiot."  
And with that I walk"

I turned back around, looking into her eyes.

_I get lost in your eyes all the time  
Is that a crime?  
When you wipe away my tears  
All my fears  
Disappear_

"I love you, Tony."  
"You know that's good, because I think I can learn to live with that."

I leaned in and kissed her.

We broke apart, finally.

"So when do you get out of here?"

And we started laughing. And we were happy, and in love.

* * *

**So... I know it feels like the ending, but it's not. We still have to find out who did this. :) R&R Pretty Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a day and a half since Ziva had woken. I hated to, but I knew I had to, I had to ask her about what happened. She had been sleeping a lot of the time but I could see the pain in her eyes when she was awake. I could tell she was thinking about what happened. I didn't want to hurt her. She meant everything to me. She means everything to me.

"Ziva, what… what happened?" I finally choked out.

I saw her eyes widen in shock. Then they changed to fear and was quickly replaced by betrayal. I had betrayed her, and it broke me.

"Ziva, I'm sorry I know you must think I betrayed you, turned around and stabbed you in the back. I swear I really don't want to hurt you, I swear. That's m y worst nightmare. That's the worst thing that could ever happen." I rambled on but she stopped me.

"Tony,"

I stopped.

"Tony, it wasn't you,"

"It wasn't me, what?"

"It wasn't you that betrayed me, Tony."

I could feel my eyes widen in shock and then grow small again in hurt.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry."

"It was, Michael, Tony. He came in, and I didn't know… When I finally got away a huge sedan sped by, I jumped back but he swerved, he nagged my head and you know the rest. Actually you probably know more than me of what happened after that."

"Ziva, if the car only got your head, then…"

I put my head in my hands.

"Ziva I am so sorry, I should have been there. I should have been there to protect you. And I… I'm so sorry, Ziva."

"Tony, I learned that you can't change the past. I f I could I know I would've, but I can't."

"

Ziva, I swear you will never leave my sight again. I swear to every go in the goddamn universe. Ziva you are the most important thing to me, the most important thing in my entire life."

"Tony, can we just be us for a second, just Tony and Ziva, I'll start."

"I love you, Tony, more than anything."

"I love you, Ziva, more than anything in the world."

I leaned in to kiss her, when our lips met it felt so right, like I couldn't believe that we hadn't done this before now. Our lips finally parted, and I moved from my current position leaning over the bed to lying beside her with my arms wrapped around her. I closed my eyes to cherish the moment and never forget any tiny detail about her; no matter how small the detail may be. Any detail about her is more important than if the world was coming to an end.

All of a sudden my phone started ringing. I reached to pick it up and when I did I noticed the caller I.D. said UNKOWN NUMBER. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Well, you two seem to look comfortable."

I turned to Ziva and was forced to mouth the words I knew she needed to know but would would terrify her, and therefore break my heart.

"IT'S MICHAEL!"


	6. Chapter 6

"It doesn't matter what you do, I will get to here if I desire."  
"You will never get to her, ever, you sick bastard. You will never touch her."

At this point I had jumped out of the bed, and handed my backup over to Ziva, just in case.

"That's cute. You two make such an adorable couple; unfortunately it takes two to make a couple. Oops."  
"You, bastard, you stay away from her, you couldn't get within 10 feet."  
"Don't you think you should be a better liar."  
"You will not touch her." I responded, it was more of a promise.  
"Wanna' bet?"

I hung up, the man was a sick, sick, bastard. All he had accomplished was make Ziva scared, of course even if something were ever really after in the past I would've just felt sorry for the guy, and for what she would do to him, now all I want to do is protect Ziva. Besides after what happened with the kidnapping with Michael, I don't know how that actually affected her, nor will I probably for a while. Hopefully trust comes with love because I bought the love struck package and though it's worth every penny, it came at a cost. Doesn't everything?

I turned around to Ziva; she was looking off into the distance probably thinking about Michael because every couple of seconds she would flinch. O f course it was probably meant to be internally but, I could see it in her eyes. The pain and hurt, betrayal that the person that had been her best friend since she was little, would just turn around and hurt her this badly. It had affected her, exactly how much I couldn't tell but the least I could tell was that it had definitely left its permanent mark, how deep the mark as I have repeatedly said would be a complex thing to figure out.

I think that with time even someone like Ziva would eventually up. My only job is to make sure that if I'm the one she opens up to that I don't ever break that trust. I would never be able to look in her eyes again. And that would be like never seeing the sun again. She was my light when it was dark. She was my soul, she was my everything.

I climbed back in to the bed with Ziva and wrapped my arms around her. At the same time I folded her head into my chest and put my chin on the top of her head and closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**GIBB'S POV**

As I walked in I knew that something was wrong but I just didn't want to disturb them. Ziva needed Tony, and Tony… needed her. I remember when Shannon and Kelly would always cuddle with me. I learned to cherish those moments because they were the happiest moments of my life. They still are.

"Well, you seem to look comfortable."

Immediately Tony jumped out of bed and handed Ziva his gun.

"Relax, it's just me,"  
"Sorry, Boss."  
"What the hell happened that made you so damn paranoid?"

I could see the pain in his eyes.

"He called, Boss."

I immediately was shocked, but covered it up well.

"Tony, hall, now."

He turned to look at Ziva, she was lying in the bed, somehow jumping out of the bed hadn't disturbed her in her sleep, but dreams had. I could see what he was thinking in his eyes. He didn't want to leave her alone.

"Tony, we'll be right outside the door."

As we went out I shut the door, so that we were standing in the doorway.

"What the hell happened, Dinozzo?"  
"It was, Michael, Gibbs, he called when I was in there, and he said the same thing you did when you walked in."

I now realized my mistake, why he had jumped up so damn fast.

"Told me that no matter what I did he'd get to her. Told me that it takes two to make a couple, I told him he would never get near her, and he just laughed through the phone, Gibbs… just laughed."  
"He won't get to her, Dinozzo, I swear. I'll have a guard posted 24/7."  
"You didn't hear him, Boss, the bad guys we caught they hold nothing to him. The determination in his voice, it was worse than anyone I've ever heard, it killed me."

He turned his upper body around and stared back into Ziva's room. I had seen the way he had looked at her for so long now. It wasn't the best match in the world, so it wouldn't be easy but I didn't think any love had ever been easy.

"Rule #8, Dinozzo, rule #8."

He turned to look at me.

"I swear, Boss, I swear."

And with that I walked off as he immediately went back into Ziva's room and crawled back swiftly, yet softly back into the bed with her.

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

"I swear, Ziva, no-one will ever touch you."  
"I swear."


	8. Chapter 8

**ABBY'S POV**

Outside everything looked fine, but inside everyone's head was Ziva. That and Tony, because I had made bets with McGee. Now all I felt was regret for making the bets, under the circumstances. I think I would have liked it so much better if they would have just realized it before, by themselves. Now this.

"Hello?"

I turned around from my computer to the door and nothing was there. I could have sworn I heard something.

"Hello?"

I know I heard SOMETHING!

**YOU KNOW WHO'S POV**

This was almost too easy to get her, this would also hurt _her_ and therefore I would achieve the goal. The goal I needed. A measly pawn, her boyfriend. One I will get rid of. Soon enough. The moment will come. When I will eliminate him.

It will be too easy. For now I shall focus on the task at hand. Abigail Sciuto, Forensic Specialist extraordinaire, yet she doesn't even know I've been outside her door the entire time. Abigail gone would break young Timothy. Hurt Dinozzo and _her_ and therein lies the genius of my plan. HER, the only one that had bested me at anything. That's why we were a perfect match, and would be together. Because our limits were as high as we set them to be. I would get HER. For now I'll settle with Abigail. Good plans take patience. Patience leads to great plans. I will get _her._

**MCGEE'S POV**

"Abby, I need to talk to you."  
"Abby?"

As I walked into the lab to my heart broke. All of her computers and machines were everywhere. Cracked and smashed. There was a note.

_Well, bit behind are we? Yes, yes, cry like a little girl, you're sweetheart's missing, whatever will you do?_

I stopped reading. I picked up my phone instead.

"Gibbs, Abby…she's… she's gone."

All I could hear before I could hear before I hung up was a car speeding up.

**WHEN GIBB'S GETS THERE**

"What the hell happened, McGee?"

His voice was full of anger, but his eyes were filled with pain and regret. The same things my eyes were filled with.

"I was looking for, Abby, and she wasn't in here. I found this on her table."

I handed him the note, he looked over it, briefly, but I could tell that he was sinking in every word with a million tons of regret per word.

"Damnit!"

He slammed it down on the table, after spending seconds with his head in his hands.

He stormed out of the rom. I picked up the note and slid down to the floor. I continued where I left off.

_Well, here's the deal, I took one of your knights in order to help take down you Queen. You give back what's mine, and I'll give you what's yours. In other words play my game or you will never see your precious little darling sweetheart. Ever. Again._

I will do anything to get her back. Anything. I swear I will get her back. I just hope I can get her back alive. I don't know what I would do without her. What I could do without her? All I ever wanted was to be with her, now I am so close to actually officially announcing and being something. So close yet so far. I had to get her back alive.  
I LOVE HER!


	9. Chapter 9

**ABBY'S POV**

I knew I'd heard something. I am so stupid. But who? Who had taken me? The same person that had taken Ziva? Who was that, though? Who had taken her… and me? I don't think I could even begin to make a list of the people she had pissed off before. Or screwed over either, for that matter.

Has anyone even noticed I'm gone yet? Had anyone gone into my lab and discovered I am gone. If they did notice, will they care? Will I actually be missed by anyone? In my lifetime had anyone loved me, even noticed me? Was I just someone else walking down the street? Surely McGee didn't feel that way, or did he? Was it all fake? Was I just crushing on my ex- boyfriend? One who'd gotten over me a long time ago. One who didn't love me?

Maybe I should die, maybe me dying was a good thing. I was just useless, breathing in air that I didn't deserve.

Wait? What was that? Its sounds like something is happening.


	10. Chapter 10

**MCGEE'S POV**

"Wait, Boss,"  
"What, McGee?"  
"He may be evil, but he' not technology savvy."  
"Spit it out, McGee!"  
"He didn't take her cell phone, Boss."  
"Don't just stand there, do something about it!"  
"Already am, Boss, tracing it. Got it, Boss, sent it to PDA, car, Boss, just need a car."

I had seen Gibbs fast, but never this fast. He was breaking every speed limit ever. It was a miracle, that no police had caught him yet. Then again a miracle is all we needed at the moment. To find her, to find her alive. I had already admitted it, but that didn't mean it was forbidden to say. In fact I love saying it; I say it all the time. I LOVE HER.

"There, Boss, that house right there."

I shouted out, pointing to a rather worn down looking house, in this odd looking neighborhood that appeared abandoned.

We walked in, I went through the back door, and Gibbs through the front.

"Abby,"  
"Abby, are you here?"  
"In here!"

I could only barely hear her. It sounded as if she was in the wall.

"Abby, who's there?"  
"The bookshelf, move the…"

She cut off, as if someone stopped her. What if he was in there? Whoever it was. Damnit! This was so damn frustrating, I don't even know who the hell he was, but I'm pretty sure Ziva knew and therefore probably Tony too. I had seen them interact for four years. I knew the constant look in their eyes.

"McGee, help me move this!"

Gibbs, shouted, already at one end of the bookshelf.

I pushed on the bookshelf as hard as I could, and it barely budged, obviously this bookshelf wasn't meant to move.

"McG!"

That was all I heard, it wasn't a loud anxious shout, more of a 'help me', I had to do something. I had seen something; the top f the bookshelf was made with a thinner, lighter wood, and cut. While we were pushing at the bottom, heavier part, the lightest bit, the top was just sitting there. All we had to do was… 


	11. Chapter 11

**ZIVA'S POV**

There is nothing I can get my mind to think about except Abby. McGee had called after he had found, and showed Gibbs the note. Since then that all I've been thinking about. Once or twice Tony had checked to make sure that I didn't go into a mini- coma because of using too much brain power. Although I could tell each time he brought up something else, it was only a failed attempt to lighten the mood.

When McGee had called, he had called Tony's phone picked up he knew it would be McGee because of a caller I.D. However there are some things he couldn't figure out, like what McGee was saying, he was in such a strain of guilt It wasn't like he was crying, shrieking, or shouting into the phone. He was just talking like a sincerely guilty ridden, lonely, slightly depressed person. Rules are made to be broken.

**TONY'S POV**

I am well aware of Gibb's rule. Ironic now that almost everyone in the entire office was having inter- office relationships, and all of them work for the the big Boss man. McGee… I felt his pain. But I couldn't help but think


	12. Chapter 12

**ABBY'S POV**

The room was dark, all I could see was darkness, and there wasn't any furniture in the room as far as I could tell. Only me.

I was sitting in a strange, creepy room in an unknown house, and had been shrieking at the door for hours now. As far as I know this is a sealed room and I was running out of air. So far no-one has found me yet, what if they never do?

It doesn't matter, Ziva's safe, right? At this point I wasn't sure of anything outside the room. Literally just like McGee, did he even like me at all? I asked this question to myself many, many times. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of feeling so sorry for myself.

**YOU KNOW WHO'S POV**

They will find Abby, but I will get Z… _her_. After all I was playing with the puppets and the puppets took their strings into their own hands. I had been uncertain of how they would react, and how things would play out. Now I know they will destroy themselves. Because of _the uncertain. _I will go back, and she will always be mine, I will not have a problem with bragging about it either. Maybe a webcam, yes that sounds good. Something so that everyone can see that I am victorious. Speaking of which, let's see how our happy couple are doing.

**MCGEE'S POV**

Gibbs and I walked toward the bookshelf- well more like ran in an extremely excessive state of emergency. What the-?

The ceiling had totally collapsed on both of us; luckily we were able to dive out of the way partially. At least enough so that it didn't decimate us. We aren't superman though. Most of the ceiling- a big portion- fell on Gibbs' right arm. His good arm.

Abby.

I looked over to Gibbs he was fine- almost completely. I ran over to the bookshelf. I was going to have to be superman- or superhuman. There is no way Gibbs is going to be able to move the bookshelf with his arm in the shape it is now.

I shoved the bookshelf as hard as I could.

**ZIVA'S POV**

I went over to Tony and hugged him, somehow it meant everything. I knew that I wasn't hugging him just to hug him, yet somehow I couldn't pull myself away. Finally I knew I had to before it got suspicious.

"Tony, should we call Gibbs, or what?"

I don't know if he's got bugs or not so I talk as soft as possible, putting my hair in front of my face. Tony and I had found the cam, and since then had put on a huge show for him. Hoping to distract him long enough for them to rescue Abby.

"No, I think he would suspect something, we should just lie on the bed and act like we're waiting for a call from Gibbs."

He whispered this in my ear, and I could barely concentrate on what he was saying. I was too enchanted in his voice and the butterflies in my stomach as he buried his face in my hair.


End file.
